Contagious
by Kry XIII
Summary: Kai's been watching him. He can't help the fact he's head over heels for the younger boy. He's just so contagious. Will Kai end up telling him or will his emotions finally win and break him? One-shot


Hey!! I'm back after a really really REALLY long absence...I'm sorry!! I really am!! So, as an apology, I have written a few new stories and updated my two other fics!! WOO!! GO ME!!!

I actually have some really sad (and I mean sad as in pathetic) news to tell you all...I got hit by a non-moving, 3 wheeled car on a jack...that's not right...I also almost fell off of a non-moving forwheeler that my cousin was pretending to drive...it wasn't even on...How bad is that?? But I'm more worried about the car...now...on to more important matters...

Again, I have been inspired by yet another great song...this one goes out to Contagious by Trapt!! YOU GUYS ROCK!!! Wow...I make it seem like that band is going to read this...man...well...you never know!!

I'll be changing my name to Kry XIII also!! Just a reminder!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, the song Contagious, or the band Trapt....if I did...that would be awesome...seriously...

warning(s): OOC Kai...like majorly...but it's still a good story!! I hope...at least give it a try!! please!! I mean...you've read this far!!

Anyway...enough rambling!! Enjoy!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai leaned against a tree in his normal pose. His arms-crossed-eyes-closed-completely-relaxed-yet-tense-I'm-Kai-Hiwatari-don't-bother-me-or-you-will-recieve-my-death-glare pose. He peaked at his team-mate out of the corner of his eye. He and the rest of them were currently training, having a beybattle to be exact. He was so gorgeous, sweat dripping down his body, his bangs sticking to his face, his muscles flexing with every movement. How did he do it? How could someone be so beautiful, even when they looked tired and worn out? It should be a sin to look like that and be around someone like him.

He had silky, black hair that looked so soft and was probably even softer, his skin was sun kissed tan, not too dark, but just right, his eyes were bright amber orbs that could see right through you, probably into your very soul, and his voice was perfect. It wasn't high and squeaky, nor was it low and booming. It was perfect. He put angels to shame.

Kai closed his eyes as the raven haired beauty looked his way with those stunning golden orbs. He didn't deserve to have those intoxicating eyes staring at him. Kai knew, that somehow, some way, he would damage the perfections they held just by their owner looking at him.

"Kai?" that melodious voice called to him.

_"Don't look at me Rei." _Kai's mind screamed to the Neko-Jin, standing a few, short fifteen feet away. _"Don't say my name. I'll break."_

"Kai." Rei repeated, more forceful than before, coming up to stand in front of the phoenix.

Kai felt his sanity slipping. He could feel his emotions trying to show on his face, to get passed the mask he always wore around everyone. How could one person do this to him? How could one person make him feel like this? He hated the feeling. The fluttering in his stomach, the ache in his chest, his heart. He couldn't stand it. No one else had ever made him feel like this before. It felt like he was suffocating, but he didn't need air. Like he could breathe, if only a little, but it was enough.

"Hn." Kai dismissed as he pushed past Rei who was standing right in front of him. Kai knew he was going to slip up if he stayed near the Neko-Jin. Perfection would be defiled if he stayed near the raven haired boy.

"Come on Kai!" Tyson shouted at him, crossing his arms, a not so happy look on his features. "He just wanted your opinion, which I don't get seeing as we all know you'll just say something negative."

"Tyson." Kai growled softly as he paused in his stride back inside. "Shut up before I shove Dragoon so far down your throat--"

"Kai, Tyson, stop fighting." That calming voice sounded. "Kenny, Max, and I don't want to hear it again."

Kai took a deep breath. To his team, it looked like he was trying to calm his anger, but really, he was trying not to scream. That voice, that damned voice that he loved and cherished so much, that did so many things to him, was about to make him crumble. How did this happen? How did Rei do it?

"Whatever." Kai forced out, hoping his team didn't hear the crack in his voice. He walked inside, slamming the door behind him, and ran the rest of his way to his room. He couldn't handle the others coming in, couldn't handle Rei coming in.

He shut his door, quickly locking the fews locks, and slid down to the floor. He buried his face in his hands. Why was this happening?

"What did I do?" Kai whispered to himself. He could feel his eyes watering. "How did this happen?"

He glanced up at the ceiling before forcing himself up off the floor. He sat on his bed, staring at the black blanket. It was soft, comfortable, and had a prideful phoenix in the middle, fire bordering the mythical creature. He flinched unintentionally before jumping up and ripping the blanket from the bed, throwing it carelessly to the floor. He fisted his hands and spun around, punching the wall.

His anger melted away as he heard a soft, yet solid knock from his door. Who ever it was probably heard his fist connecting with the wall. At least there wasn't a hole this time.

"What?" he growled, turning to glare at the door. A calming aura made it's way around him, instantly relaxing him.

_"Please no..." _Kai begged in his mind. _"Please don't be him."_

"Are you ok?" came that calming voice. "I understand you're probably mad, but you shouldn't destroy your room again."

"I'm fine. I didn't break anything." Kai tried to force the anger into his voice. He wanted the dangerous tone to be present, but he couldn't muster it up. How could he be mad at Rei? He was Rei, he was perfection. You shouldn't destroy perfection and you shouldn't even try. It's to easy to ruin, to easy to break. It should never be broken.

Kai heard a sigh before Rei's voice came drifting to him once again. "I don't care if you break anything, I'm just saying you shouldn't. It's not good." Rei reassured the older boy. "Anyway, lunch is ready if you're hungry."

_"How can I be hungry?" _Kai stared pitifully at the door. _"Around you, I'm to sick to eat."_

"Fine. I'll be there in few minutes." Kai finally answered. He sighed loudly as he heard the retreating steps of the Neko-Jin. He glanced at the blanket laying crumpled on the floor. Reaching down, he picked it up and tossed it to the bed before unlocking his door and making his way downstairs.

---

Lunch was relatively quiet, even Tyson wasn't talking as loud as normal and Max wasn't on a sugar high. Kai kept peaking at Rei out of the corner of his eye. If the Neko-Jin noticed, he didn't show it.

Kai looked down at his meal. Did he really want to eat? No, no he didn't. He knew he'd just get sick and probably throw it up later anyway. It wasn't that he didn't like what was on his plate, in fact he enjoyed Rei's cooking. It was just the fact that Rei cooked it, that Rei had bothered, that Rei had spent time on it, that he felt nauseous. Did that even make sense?

_"Come on Kai." _he growled to himself. _"It's just food."_ But it didn't help. His stomach was too tense, he was too tense.

"I'm done." he stated as he pushed away from the table and left the room.

"What's his problem?" he heard Tyson say to the others. "He didn't even eat!"

"I don't know." Rei answered. "I'll be right back."

Kai bit his lip as he heard Rei answer. He left because of him! He didn't eat because of him! He heard the quickly approaching steps, but he couldn't move. He was frozen to his spot.

_"Come on!" _he urged himself. _"Just move!"_

"Kai?" To late. He was already there. That relaxing yet suffocating aura was suddenly all around him. "What's wrong? Did one of us do something you didn't like? Did I do something wrong?"

Kai turned to look at Rei. He didn't want to. He knew he would shatter. Those sad, golden orbs staring into his dull, crimson ones. Rei's eyes were like the sun, something everyone wanted to see. His eyes were like blood, something no one looked forward to seeing.

The hurt look on Rei's face was enough to drive him over the edge. He could feel that all too familiar wetness in his eyes, the all too familiar sting of tears gathering.

Instantly Rei's face changed from a look of hurt to one of worry. "Kai? Are you ok?" He wasn't used to seeing the strong, emotionless bluenette looking so pathetic, so vulnerable. There had to be something just killing Kai inside.

When he recieved no answer, he took a small step towards the slightly older teen, frowning as Kai stepped back.

"Don't come near me." Kai forced out. "Don't touch me."

"Kai, please." Rei tried once more. "Just tell me what's wrong."

Kai had had enough. He couldn't take it anymore. The tears fell down his cheeks as he stared into Rei's eyes. He knew he shouldn't, that he would ruin their beauty with his ugly, tainted ones, but he didn't care at the moment. He was breaking. His chest felt so tight, his heart hurt so much, he literally couldn't breathe. His breathes came out in small gasps and pants. His face was etched in pain, his mask was gone, but he didn't care.

"I hate you." The words stung. He hated saying them. With those three simple words, Rei seemed to be taken aback.

"W-what?" Rei stuttered, his voice laced with disbelief and hurt.

_"Why is he upset? Why does he look like he's going to cry?" _Kai thought to himself. _"Rei should be happy I don't want to be near him. I won't be able to defile him if I'm not around."_

"Why would you say that?" Rei asked, his head down and voice barely above a whisper. He bit his lip before he looked up to glare at Kai. "How could you say that?"

Kai flinched at the look of pure rage and anger on the Neko-Jin's face. He never wanted to recieve that look from the teen. It made him feel worse. He wasn't suffocating any longer, in fact, he was drowning, but now, now there was no chance for air.

He took a few steps back before he spun around and ran. He had to get out of there. He couldn't stand that look. He made it to the door, but before he could open it, someone grabbed his arm and jerked him back. He bit back a yelp as he was slammed against the wall. He didn't want to open his eyes. He knew who it was. He knew he would see that same angry look.

"What's wrong with you?" That beautiful voice was missing the anger it had held only seconds earlier. That melodious voice that put angels to shame sounded sad. "Why are you acting like this. Just tell me. Let me in."

"I let you in..." Kai whispered softly, opening his eyes slowly to look at Rei.

"What?" Rei spoke a little louder than Kai, but his voice was just as soft.

"I let you in and you infected me!" Kai screamed, pushing Rei away from him. He felt the tears falling down his face and wiped them away before he wrapped his arms protectively around himself. "No one's ever done this to me before. No one's ever made me feel like this."

Rei caught himself before he fell and stared at Kai in shock. What did he say?

"I love you, but I can't. I'm not supposed to." Kai continued. "You're perfection and I would ruin you."

"Kai..." Rei frowned at the bluenette's words.

"But I breathed you in and now I'm in too deep." Kai kept talking like Rei had never spoken. "I can't get enough of you!" Kai screamed as he fell to his knees, the tears pouring down his cheeks.

Rei kneeled in front of Kai and wrapped his arms around the bluenette. He lightly kissed his head, muttering comforting nothings in his ear, trying to calm him down.

"You're so contagious! You're running through my veins!" Kai cried, clutching his hands in the Neko-Jin's shirt. "I'm hanging onto every word you say! I try, but I can't get away!" Kai paused to catch his breath. "And now I know for sure..." He paused again, but this time he didn't continue. He didn't know if he could finish. He was crying so much.

"What?" Rei whispered softly. He knew Kai had to get this off his chest. It was killing him. And with this big of an explosion, the phoenix had to have been holding it in for a while. "You know what for sure?"

"There is no cure..." Kai whimpered quietly as he pushed away from Rei once again. "I keep running...trying to get away..."

"Does that help?" Rei asked, taking a few steps towards Kai and lightly placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Does running away really make you feel better."

Kai smiled softly, brokenly. "It gets me away from you usually." He whispered. "Of course, then you're in my head, in all of my thoughts."

Kai stared at the floor, his forced smile falling away. "I guess, that just makes it worse, because then I'm not near you. Your not around me to calm me down."

Rei lightly cupped Kai's cheek before he gently wrapped his arms around the phoenix, pulling him close to him. Kai rested his head on the Neko-Jin's shoulder, his eyes hidden by the teen's sleeve.

"I love you so much, that sometime's it hurts." Kai admitted, slowly wrapping his arms around the slightly shorter teen. "I feel like I can't breathe. My chest gets so tight when you're around, I feel like it's crushing my heart."

Rei listened to Kai's soft voice, admitting everything, telling him what he was feeling. He wasn't going to ruin this moment by speaking, until he felt he should. Kai was calming down, so he saw no need.

"Sometimes, my stomach feels so weird, I think I'm going to be sick." Kai gave a short, bitter chuckle. "Sometimes I actually think I have a chance, like I won't ruin your beauty, your perfection. But then I remember who I am, and I know I'd never have a chance. I just don't know what to do with myself."

Kai sighed sadly as he admitted everything. He knew for sure Rei would hate him. He pulled away from the raven haired beauty and stared at the floor.  
"I give you permission." Kai mummbled. "So you can start the war. I know You hate me now."

Any moment now, he would hear Rei's voice filled with anger once more, anger directed towards him. He could already feel his heart breaking, his soul shattering into bits. He knew he would break, he would fall apart. At least, he had thought that was what would happen. He was completely caught off guard when Rei tilted his head up to look at him.

His eyes were soft, caring, loving. They held no anger, no hate. Kai gasped as Rei leaned forward, pressing his lips softly yet firmly against his own. It only took a few seconds for the kiss to register in Kai's mind, and when it did, he kissed back.

Rei smiled softly when he felt the phoenix return the kiss. He pulled Kai closer, deepening the kiss. He pulled away only when he heard giggles coming from behind him. He pulled away and looked over his shoulder, blushing as he saw Tyson, Max, and Kenny, the first two trying to contain their chuckles while the shorter, smarter one of the three just gave a small smile.

"You're perfection Rei!" Tyson laughed jokingly.

"Who would have guessed!" Max joined in, slinging his arm around Tyson's shoulders. No, the boys weren't trying to be mean, they were happy for their friends. (Yes, as much as Kai will deny it and as much as Kai and Tyson argue, they ARE friends...)

"No. I'm not perfection." Rei smirked at them before turning back to face Kai and smiling softly. "At least, not without you." he said, kissing the phoenix's lips once more.

Kai smiled a small, barely noticable smile before he kissed the Neko-Jin back, pulling him as close as he could. He would never let him go, now that he finally had him.

---

_I let you in, I let you in and you infected me!  
Can't get enough of you! Can't get enough of you!_

_I breathed you in, I breathed you in and now I'm in to deep!_

_Can't get enough of you! Can't get enough of you!_

_You're so contagious! Running through my veins!_

_You're so contaigous! Hanging on to every word!_

_You're so contagious! And I can't away!  
You're so contagious! And now I know for sure, there is no cure!_

_You keep running...You keep running...You keep running..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow...I actually like how this turned out...although, I think I made Kai mention how perfect Rei is to many times...but hey!! he's got self eestem issues in this!!....and no!! I don't hate Kai's eyes!! I just had to make him hate himself...

Well...I hope you all enjoyed!! I really do!! I listened to the song and this idea just popped into my head...I'm actually working on another song fic type fic too...Boys Don't Matter!! woo!!

Please review!! It makes me feel special and accomplished!!


End file.
